


Ready

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, D/s, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Femdom, Hermione Granger - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head bowed, he waited in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

"Hello, darling," she said, stepping into the bedroom lit only by a thin beam of moonlight. She saw the gleam of his hair, the pale shimmer of his skin. He knelt in the center of the ancient knotted rug, his hands resting on his bare thighs. Head bowed, he waited in silence.

Hermione stepped close, pushed her foot between his knees, touched the toe of her boot to the silver cage wrapped around his length, and smiled as he stifled a groan. "You're ready for me," she said, admiring the shiver that ran through him. "Such a good boy, Draco."


End file.
